Unscheinbare Gefahr
by Erlon
Summary: Die Gefahren des Berufslebens


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noir, but I own the idea and the writing of this story. I have no commercial interests. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. That is not a social behavior. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author to have it removed. Thank you.

Unscheinbare Gefahr

Das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch von Inspektor Patrick Soutard klingelte. Er hob ab und sprach direkt mit dem Polizeipräfekt. Er zog sich schnell sein Jackett an und eilte in das oberste Stockwerk zum Büro des Polizeipräfekten. Der Anruf vom Chef persönlich war sehr ungewöhnlich und ließ nichts gutes ahnen. Nicht mal eine Akte zu einem seiner aktuellen Fälle sollte er mitbringen. Er hatte den Polizeipräfekten noch kurz vor der Mittagspause gesehen, er hatte ihn gegrüßt und war dann zum Essen in den Speisesaal gegangen. Der Präfekt aß mit seinem Stab in einem getrennten Raum zu Mittag.

Er eilte den Gang entlang, erreichte die Bürotür, trat nach dem Anklopfen ein und meldete sein Kommen der Sekretärin. Sie wies ihn an, sofort einzutreten. Als er den Büroraum betrat waren neben dem Präfekten noch zwei weitere Personen anwesend. Den einen erkannte er sofort, Kommissar Boullain, den Chef der Section Cinq, die Sonderkommision für besondere Fälle, der andere war ihm von Namen nach unbekannt, allerdings glaubte er sich daran zu erinnern, dass auch dieser der Section Cinq angehörte.

Der Präfekt bat ihn, sofort Platz zu nehmen und stellte einander vor. Er wurde von allen Personen gemustert von oben bis unten. Schließlich begann der Präfekt damit, den Grund für seine Anwesenheit zu klären.

"Inspektor Soutard, sie kennen Monsieur Boullain und seine Arbeit. Die Section Cinq arbeitet momentan an der Mordserie. Dem Stand der Ermittlungen nach kann kein Verdächtiger ausgemacht werden. Die Presse unterstellt unserer Polizei wie immer in so einem Fall völlige Hilflosigkeit und prangert unser Versagen an. Dass sie auch noch unsere Köpfe fordert, davon ganz zu schweigen."

Patrick Soutard nickte. Momentan konnte er noch gar nicht fassen, worum es ging. Aber noch hatte er seinen Job und darüber war er sehr erleichtert.

"Ich habe mich nun zu einer radikalen Maßnahme entschlossen. Ich ziehe die Section Cinq von diesen Fällen ab und beauftrage Sie, Inspektor Soutard, mit der Bildung einer Sondereinheit, um diese Fälle weiter zu bearbeiten."

Ohh, das hörte sich toll an, Chef einer Sondereinheit der Gendarmerie, zu sein. Patrick Soutard hatte den Eindruck, das erwartete Fallbeil hatte ihn verfehlt. Er atmete durch. Die Angst löste sich und der Verstand fing langsam wieder an zu arbeiten.

Moment - Wenn unsere Sondereinheit mit lauter Spezialisten und fähigen Männern wie Kommissar Boullain nicht in der Lage war, die Fälle zu lösen, dann sollte er mit einem kleineren Team...Moment, da musste er nachfragen.

"Moment, ich soll die Section Cinq übernehmen und ..."

"Quatsch! Wie kommen Sie denn darauf," polterte Boullain und der andere Mann lachte leise. Der Präfekt runzelte die Stirn und sprach weiter:

"Nein, Soutard, sie bilden ein eigenes Team und arbeiten für sich."

Aha, ein eigenes Team. Aber wo war denn da der Sinn? Wenn es die besten nicht schafften, warum dann...Moment!

"Das, das geht so nicht." stammelte er los.

Der Präfekt schaute ihn eindringlich an.

Patrick Soutard merkte, dass man ihn nicht mit dem Fallbeil hinrichten wollte, sondern mit der Streckbank, langsam, qualvoll und ebenso tödlich. Der Präfekt hatte doch erzählt, dass die Öffentlichkeit personelle Konsequenzen forderte. Sie wollten ihn opfern.

Der Präfekt schaute ihn noch immer mit seinem stahlharten Blick an.

"Monsieur Le Präfekt, ich muss ihnen sagen, dass ich für diese Aufgabe nicht der richtige Mann bin."

"Man hat sie mir vorgeschlagen," antwortete der Präfekt und hielt weiter seinen scharfen Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

"Als ich heute zum Mittagessen ging, zeigte man mir sie und sagte, sie wären der geeignete Mann für diese Aufgabe."

Patrick Soutard konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte einer seiner Feinde ihm das angetan? Welches Schwein war das gewesen.

"Warum ich?"

Der Präfekt deutete auf den anderen anwesenden Mann und sagte, dass dieser ihn an zwei Fälle erinnert habe, an deren Aufklärung Patrick Soutard beteiligt gewesen wäre. Er nannte die beiden Fälle, aber sie waren Patrick Soutard unbekannt.

"Nein, nein, das muss ein Missverständnis sei. Ich habe an diesen Fällen nicht mitgearbeitet, das weiß ich," warf Patrick Soutard ein, erleichtert, einen Fluchtweg gefunden zu haben.

"Ja," antwortete der Präfekt, "offiziell nicht, aber sie haben in Gesprächen mit den Kollegen wertvolle Hinweise geliefert, so dass diese Fälle dank ihrer unkonventionellen Sichtweise auf­geklärt werden konnten. Das steht leider in keinem Bericht, aber daran hat man mich erinnert."

Darauf konnte Patrick Soutard erstmal nichts erwidern.

"Hallo"

Mireille blickte hoch, schaute, wer ihr Büro betreten hatte und setzte dann ihre Arbeit weiter fort.

"Sie haben sich verlaufen, machen Sie die Tür zu, aber bitte von aussen."

"Nein, ich bin hier richtig," sagte Inspektor Patrick Soutard.

Mireille unterbrach ihre Arbeit und legte den Stift weg. Sie schaute ihn missmutig an.

"Dauert es länger?"

"Ja."

"Das kann nicht sein, sie wollen sich ja nur wichtig machen."

"Nein. - Mademoiselle Bouquet, sie haben doch auch von der Mordserie gehört?"

"Ja."

Während sie nach aussen keine Miene verzog, lächelte sie innerlich. Zwei Zielpersonen Kirika, drei für sie, die Personen, die sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatten, nicht eingerechnet.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie in meinem Team sind, Mademoiselle Bouquet."

"In was für einem Team?" fragte Mireille nach.

"Der Polizeipräfekt hat mich beauftragt, ein Team zu bilden und die Morde aufzuklären."

"..."

Da war Mireille baff. Vor ihr saß Inspektor Patrick Soutard, ein kleiner Inspektor, der seinen Schreibtisch schräg gegenüber ihrem Büro im Großraumbüro stehen hatte, und dieser unscheinbare Typ war mit der Verfolgung der Mordserie beauftragt worden? ...Halt.

"An den Fällen arbeitet doch die Sonderkommision Section Cinq..."

"Nicht mehr. Unser Team bekommt alle Ermittlungsergebnisse und wir führen ihre Arbeit fort. Sie werden an anderer Stelle benötigt."

Mireille lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Kirika und sie hatten natürlich vorgesehen, dass die Section Cinq eingeschaltet würde, die die höchste Aufklärungsrate der Präfektur bei Tötungsdelikten erzielte. Nicht umsonst waren sie sehr vorsichtig vorgegangen und hatten alles getan, um keine Spur zu ihnen zu legen, die die Spürhunde der Section Cinq aufgenommen und nicht mehr verloren hätten. Und nun saß vor ihr dieser mittelmässige Inspektor Patrick Soutard. Von seinem Schreibtisch hatte er oft hinüber in ihr Büro geschaut und sie angestarrt, so dass sie schließlich eine große Pflanze gekauft hatte, die nun die Sicht versperrte. Dabei mochte sie keine Pflanzen. Er hatte sie nie bedrängt wie andere Polizisten der Abteilung, sondern sie immer nur angesehen und beim Vorbeigehen gegrüßt und mal hier und da ein paar belanglose Worte gewechselt. Mehr war ihr jedenfalls nicht aufgefallen. Und nun war dieser Inspektor damit beauftragt, ein Team zu bilden, um sie und Kirika zu fangen, nein, er wollte sie auch noch in seinem Team? Das stank nach Falle. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht und in seine Augen. Er saß da, voller Erwartung, welche Antwort sie geben würde.

"Ich bin dabei," sagte sie und sie musste lächeln, weil sie dem Inspektor ansehen konnte, dass er sich wie ein Schneekönig freute. Sie würde also ihren eigenen Fall bearbeiten. Sie freute sich schon darauf, das abends Kirika zu erzählen und ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

Patrick Soutard stand freudig auf und gab der verdutzten Mireille die Hand.

"Ich heisse Patrick."

"Für sie bin ich immer noch Inspektorin Bouquet," antwortete Mireille abweisend, aber das störte den Inspektor nicht weiter.

"In meinem Team duzen wir uns, Mireille," grinste er breit und strahlte sie an.

Kirika war sofort aufgefallen, dass Mireille besonders gute Laune hatte, als sie von ihrer Arbeit abends nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Sie summte leise vor sich hin, war stets freundlich zu ihr, was so gar nicht zu ihr passte, da sie nach der Arbeit meistens zunächst eine zeitlang mürrisch war. Kirika hatte schon zweimal angesetzt, sie nach dem Grund für ihre gute Laune zu fragen, aber Mireille war ihr jedesmal geschickt ausgekommen, indem sie ihr irgendeine Arbeit für das Abendessen zugeteilt hatte oder selbst in ein anderes Zimmer entschwunden war.

"Möchtest du Tee zum Abendessen?"

Der Frage wurde normalerweise obligatorisch zugestimmt, aber heute verneinte Mireille und brachte eine Flasche Wein zum Vorschein, die sie auf dem Heimweg eingekauft hatte. Kirika war verunsichert. Was hatte diese Stimmung bei Mireille hervorgerufen. Der Tisch war besonders gedeckt und Mireille stellte noch zusätzlich zwei Kerzen auf und entzündete sie. Sie nahmen am Tisch Platz und gleich nach ein paar Bissen lobte Mireille Kirika für deren Abendessenzubereitung. Kirika freute sich, zeigte nach aussen aber natürlich nur ein Lächeln, doch Mireille, die sie besser kannte, sah auch an der leichten Rötung ihrer Wangen, dass sie sich freute. Und sie merkte auch, dass ihre japanische Freundin vor Neugierde beinahe platzte. So begann sie, den Grund für das besondere Abendessen zu erklären.

"Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich, liebe Kirika," sagte sie und stellte ihr Weinglas ab. Sie hatten gerade angestoßen.

"Ohh, nein", Kirika dachte, es gäbe nur eine gute Nachricht.

"Welche möchtest du zuerst hören?"

Kirika überlegte kurz, sah Mireille dabei prüfend an und seufzte schließlich:

"Die schlechte zuerst."

"Die Polizei ist auf unserer Spur..."

Mireille musste unterbrechen, denn Kirika hatte sich an ihrem letzten Bissen verschluckt und hustete nun. Als sie sich erholt hatte, schaute sie Mireille mit großen Augen fragend an.

"Die Polizei hat eine neue Sondereinheit gebildet, um uns zu fangen," fuhr Mireille fort.

"Und sie sind uns schon auf der Spur?" fragte Kirika atemlos. Jeder Bissen stellte sich quer in ihrer Kehle. Mireille nickte und nahm noch genüsslich einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas.

"Sind wir in großer Gefahr?" fragte Kirika nach. Sie verstand es überhaupt nicht, wie man eine solche Nachricht mit einem besonderen Essen feiern konnte. Das sah ja schon fast wie eine Henkersmahlzeit aus, von der sie gehört hatte. Sie erschrak bei diesem Gedanken. Und das abwägende Nicken Mireilles sah wie eine Zustimmung aus. Dann aber erinnerte sie sich, dass es ja noch eine gute Nachricht geben musste.

"Und was ist die gute Nachricht?"

"Ich bin in dieser neuen Sondereinheit, und wenn ich dich verhafte, wird mir nichts geschehen," antwortete Mireille ernst, "freust du dich für mich, meine Liebe?"

Kirika war perplex. Sie verstand nicht. Noir war nicht eine Person, sie waren zwei. Eine wurde von der anderen polizeilich gesucht und verhaftet. Wie sollte das denn gehen?

In diesem Moment platzte Mireille vor Lachen, was Kirika nur noch weiter verunsicherte. Und Mireille vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie stand spontan auf und ging um den Tisch und umarmte Kirika herzlich.

"Hab dich, mein Schatz!"

Kirika quiekte und wollte sich instinktiv wehren, aber dann sagte sie sich, dass Mireille sie aufs Glatteis geführt hatte und sich einen Spass mit ihr machte. Sie drückten sich und umarmten sich noch so lange bis Mireilles Lachanfall abgeklungen war. Dann nahmen sie wieder platz.

"Ohh, du warst so gemein zu mir, mich so anzulügen und dir einen Spass zu machen," maulte Kirika und tat eingebildet. Mireille fing wieder an zu lachen.

"Das ist gar nicht lustig, mich so zu erschrecken," setzte Kirika nach. Wieder schossen Mireille vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen.

Kirika spielte mit, ignorierte Mireille demonstrativ und aß weiter.

"Ich habe dich nicht angelogen," prustete Mireille, "es ist wahr, ich bin in einer Sondereinheit, die die Anschlagsserie aufklären soll."

Wieder verschluckte sich Kirika.

Als Mireille am nächsten Morgen die Wohnung verließ, wollte sie noch zum Abschied Kirika sagen, sie solle sich verstecken, aber sie ließ dann diesen Scherz, da sie befürchtete, dass ihre Partnerin dies wortwörtlich nehmen und sich wirklich den ganzen Tag verstecken würde. Schließlich hatte sie abends noch dreimal und heute morgen ebenfalls noch zweimal nachgefragt, ob die Geschichte wirklich wahr wäre. Sie konnte scheinbar damit nicht so leicht umgehen, wie Mireille.

Auf dem Flur zu ihrem Büro bemerkte sie eine Gruppe von Kollegen, die vor ihrer Bürotür standen und neugierig hineinschauten. Und sie sah auch, dass ihre große Pflanze auf dem Flur stand. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sie betrat ihr Büro. In der Gruppe stand auch Patrick Soutard, der sie freundlich begrüßte, was sie aber ignorierte. Sie schaute in ihr Büro, das total zugestellt war von Akten und Schautafeln der Tatorte, all dem Material, das die Section Cinq zusammengetragen hatte.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich dagegen zu beschweren, denn Patrick Soutard zog sie gleich mit sich und stellte noch zwei weitere Kollegen vor, Carlo und Philip, die nun ebenfalls zu ihrem Team gehörten. Mireille kannte beide nur vom Sehen. Patrick Soutard machte eine kurze Einsatzbesprechung, indem er den beiden Kollegen das Aufräumen und Ordnen der Akten auftrug und sich und Mireille zum Aussendienst einteilte.

"Mireille, hol bitte ein Auto für uns, wir fahren dann gleich zu einem der Tatorte."

"Warum holst du es nicht selber, du bist doch der Chef," widersetzte sie sich.

Etwas irritiert über ihren Widerstand, erklärte er.

"Wenn ich das Auto hole, kriegen wir nur die letzte Kiste. Wenn du gehst, kriegen wir den besten."

Mireille schaute ihn an und erkannte, dass er recht hatte. Irgendwie hatte seine Erklärung ihr Mitleid erregt. Diese Sondereinheit war eine Farce. Bei dieser Zusammensetzung musste sie erfolglos sein. Sie wusste auch, dass bei erfolgloser Arbeit personelle Konsequenzen drohten. Patrick Soutard stand auf verlorenem Posten und seine nach aussen gezeigte gute Laune und sein Tateifer beruhte nur darauf, dass er mit ihr zusammenarbeiten wollte. Er würde nach Auflösung der Sondereinheit als großer Verlierer dastehen und ob er seinen Schreibtisch behalten würde, von dem jetzt wieder freie Sicht auf ihren Schreibtisch bestand, war fraglich. Es ärgerte sie jetzt nicht mal mehr, dass er ihre Pflanze entfernt hatte. Sie ging los und holte einen zivilen Polizeiwagen von der Fahrbereitschaft. Es war wie er vorausgesehen hatte eine neue große Limousine. Sie fuhr vor und er stieg ein.

Patrick Soutard klingelte an der Wohnungstür der großen Villa. Eine Bedienstete machte auf und führte Mireille und ihn in die Eingangshalle. Sie erinnerte sich, sie war ebenfalls auf diesem Weg in die Villa gelangt, aber damals hatte ihr Kirika von innen die Tür geöffnet.

"Ich spreche kurz mit dem Personal, geh doch schon mal vor," sagte er zu ihr. Mireille stieg die Treppe nach oben und ging den langen Korridor entlang. Sie öffnete die Tür zu einem der Zimmer und trat ein. Auf dem Teppich sah man noch immer die Blutflecken und die mit Kreide gezeichneten Umrisse der drei Personen, die hier den Tod gefunden hatten. Madame de Villers war eine Priesterin der Les Soldats, sehr weit oben in deren Hierarchie. Die alte Dame befand sich zusammen mit ihrem Sekretär in diesem Raum, als Mireille den Raum als erste betrat. Mit einem Blick hatte sie sich von der Identität der Zielperson überzeugt und sofort geschossen. Beide hatten keinen Augenblick die Chance zu einer Verteidigung. Sie überzeugte sich aus der Nähe von der tödlichen Wirkung ihrer Schüsse. Obwohl sie mit Schalldämpfer geschossen hatte, war scheinbar jemand vom Personal aufmerksam geworden und hatte nach ihnen den Raum betreten. Der bewaffnete Mann hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz geöffnet, da hatte ihn schon eine Kugel aus Kirikas Waffe hingestreckt.

Die Tür ging auf und Patrick kam herein.

"Ah, du bist schon da."

Er schaute sich im Raum um. Ging zu den Kreidezeichnungen auf dem Boden und packte aus seiner Aktentasche den Bericht der Section Cinq aus, den er schnell durchblätterte und ab und zu eine Stelle genauer studierte. Mireille schaute sich die Schränke und ihren Inhalt an.

"Mireille, kannst du mir bitte helfen?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er bat sie, sich an den Schreibtisch zusetzen, an dem die Dame des Hauses den Tod gefunden hatte. Mit einem Zollstock maß er ihre Größe. Dann stellte er sich an den Platz des Sekretärs und benutzte wieder den Zollstock. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und las in dem Bericht. Schließlich bat er Mireille, den Raum zu betreten wie das dritte Opfer. Als sie die Tür öffnete und hereinkam, tat er so, als ob er auf sie schiessen wollte. Nachdem er noch ein paar Sachen notiert hatte, verließen sie diesen Tatort und fuhren zu dem nächsten.

Der Tatort bot nicht viel. Mireille blieb am Straßenrand stehen. Patrick schaute ein paar Minuten auf die Überreste des Hauses, das ein Opfer der Flammen geworden war. Nach den Todesschüssen hatte Mireille Feuer gelegt und die Bibliothek des Les Soldats Archivars verbrannt. Auf dem Hinweg hatten sie schwer am Benzin geschleppt und auf dem Rückweg hatten sie etliche Bücher und andere Aufzeichnungen der Les Soldats zu schleppen. Patrick Soutard blätterte den Bericht der Feuerwehr durch.

Auch das Anwesen des nächsten Opfers war durch Feuer weitestgehend zerstört worden. Mireille ging in die noch stehengebliebenen Räume und prüfte, inwieweit hier Dinge nach dem Löschen durch die Feuerwehr evakuiert worden waren. Sie entdeckte keine Anzeichen dafür. Der Schatzmeister der Les Soldats hatte alle wichtigen Unterlagen in einem bombensicheren Keller untergebracht, der zugleich als Fluchtraum zur Verfügung stand. Mireille hatte ihn kurz vor dem Erreichen der sicheren Zuflucht gestellt. Kirika gab ihr Rückendeckung. Hier hatte das längste Feuergefecht stattgefunden und wie Mireille so durch die Trümmer strich, wunderte sie sich wieder, dass sie beide unverletzt geblieben waren. Sie mussten alle Personen erledigen, damit sie genügend Zeit hatten, das Feuer zu legen und alle Unterlagen zu vernichten. Ihr Anschlag galt nicht nur den wichtigen Personen der Les Soldats, sondern auch ihrer Organisation. Mireille hatte sich mit der Frau des Schatzmeisters zum Schein angefreundet und sich dadurch Zutritt zu dem Anwesen verschafft und die Alarmanlage ausgeschaltet. Mireille dachte an Suzanne, die Ehefrau, deren Freundschaft der Schlüssel zu dem Schlag gegen die Führungsstruktur der Les Soldats gewesen war. Sie hatte vorher oft überlegt, inwieweit sie in die tatsächlichen Machenschaften eingeweiht war. An diesem Tag bekam sie Gewissheit. Sie merkte es, als sie im Sicherheitsraum die Alarmanlage abschaltete. Suzanne hatte gemerkt, dass sie nicht auf die Toilette gegangen war, wie sie vorgegeben hatte. Sie war ihr gefolgt. An ihrem Lächeln hatte sie es erkannt. Die Lust zu Töten. Jede andere Person hätte sich überrascht gezeigt, sie in der Sicherheitszentrale statt auf der Toilette zu finden. Im nachfolgenden Nahkampf behielt Suzanne die Oberhand. Sie zögerte nur zu lange, sie zu töten, weil sie den Moment möglichst lange auskosten wollte. Kirika erledigte sie schnell.

"Ist etwas mit dir?", fragte Patrick und berührte sie leicht am Arm. Sie schauten sich an. Patrick Soutard hielt sie am Arm und gab ihr Halt, damit sie nicht in den Trümmern stolperte. Mireille belohnte ihn mit einem Lächeln und dann fuhren zunächst in ein Cafe, um eine Kleinigkeit zu trinken. Sie merkte schon, wie er die Zeit genoss. Drei Cafes gefielen ihm nicht und so gingen sie eine ganze Zeit lang spazieren, bis sie ihn vor die Alternative stellte, das nächste Cafe aufzusuchen oder weiter zu arbeiten.

Nach dieser langen Pause fuhren sie zum nächsten Tatort. Das Haus lag abseits in einem Wald. Ein finsteres Gebäude. Er entfernte das Sicherheitsband und schloss auf. Sie betraten die finstere, fensterlose Eingangshalle und er stolperte vorwärts. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er den Lichtschalter gefunden hatte. Als das Licht anging folgte er Mireille, die am Treppenabsatz auf ihn wartete, die Treppe nach oben. Er verweilte kurz bei den beiden Kreidezeichnungen auf dem Flur. Dann betraten sie das Arbeitszimmer. Mireille blieb hinter Patrick. Auch jetzt fühlte sie sich nicht wohl im Haus des Großmeisters der Les Soldats. Kirika erschoss die Wachen und ihn, Mireille blieb hinter ihr. So schnell wie sie eingedrungen waren, hatten sie das Haus schon wieder verlassen. Patrick stand an dem Platz, von dem Kirika geschossen hatte, und schaute sich um. Mireille stand dicht hinter ihm. Wieder holte er seinen Zollstock hervor und studierte den Tatort.

Der Wagen hielt in der Straße vor ihrer Wohnung. Den letzten Tatort wollten sie am nächsten Tag anschauen. Mireille stieg aus, sie war gefahren. Patrick stieg aus und wollte sich gerade von Mireille verabschieden, als Kirika die Straße herunterkam.

"Wo ist der Autoschlüssel?"

"Er steckt. Auf Wiedersehen, Patrick."

"Halt, halt, er steckt nicht. Wo hast du ihn hin?"

Mireille blieb stehen, drehte sich um und ging noch mal zurück zum Wagen. Sie beugte sich hinein und schaute nach.

"Er steckt doch!" antwortete sie ärgerlich.

Patrick schmunzelte.

"Hey, sei doch nicht gleich sauer."

"Hallo Mireille." Kirika war herangekommen und begrüßte ihre Partnerin. Mireilles Ärger verflog und sie stellte Kirika Patrick vor.

Sie beide schauten sich an. Kirika lächelte freundlich. Mireille erkannte darin sofort das eingefrorene asiatische Lächeln ihrer Partnerin. Kirika war im Inneren nicht am Lächeln, soviel war sicher. Patrick und Kirika schauten sich an, als ob sie nichts neben ihnen wahrnehmen würden. Für diesen Augenblick existierte selbst Mireille nicht. Doch dieser Moment dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile. Sie plauderten noch ein paar Minuten, Patrick Soutard hoffte auf eine Einladung zum Abendessen, die aber ausblieb. Schließlich verabschiedete er sich herzlich von beiden und fuhr davon.

Beim Abendessen sprach Kirika Mireille an.

"Dein Inspektor ist nett. Ihr versteht euch gut, oder?"

"Hmmh, ja, geht schon."

"Und das ist der beste Inspektor der Abteilung?"

Mireille musste lachen.

"Ohh, nein! Du hättest ihn heute sehen sollen, wie er mit seinem Zollstock am Tatort herumgefuchtelt hat. Er hat überhaupt keinen Plan."

"Aber Mireille, wenn er nicht der beste ist, warum leitet er dann die Untersuchung?"

Mireille überlegte kurz. Sie hatte ja an zuerst an eine Falle geglaubt, aber seit dem heutigen Tag dachte sie anders.

"Ich denke, sie brauchen einen Sündenbock. Die Anschläge werden nicht aufgeklärt und der Bürgermeister und der Innenminister nebst Presse werden einen Schuldigen suchen."

"Das ist doch aber unfair, oder?"

"Ist mir egal."

"Er mag dich, oder?"

"Meinst du wirklich," spielte Mireille die Überraschte.

"Ja," lächelte Kirika, "das merkt man wie er dich ansieht und wie er mit dir spricht."

"Ich hatte ihn vorher nicht beachtet, aber du hast recht, ich glaube auch, dass er mich mag."

"Magst du ihn?"

Mireille griff zur Teetasse und nahm vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke von dem heißen Tee.

"Ich kann mit ihm gut zusammenarbeiten."

Kirika überlegte, wie sie diese Antwort einordnen sollte.

"Bist du auch vorsichtig?"

"Warum?"

"Wenn er kein Sündenbock ist? Wenn es eine Falle ist?"

"Ich habe auch zuerst gedacht, es ist eine Falle, aber nach dem heutigen Tag bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher." Sie zögerte, dann sagte sie: "nein, ich glaube nicht."

"Und warum hat man denn ihn ausgewählt, nach welchem Kriterium. Er muss doch auch sehen, dass er hinterher als Sündenbock dasteht."

Mireille lächelte.

"Ich glaube, daran denkt er nicht, wenn er mit mir zusammen ist."

Iregndwie gefiel Kirika diese Antwort nicht. Sie war eifersüchtig, gestand sie sich ein.

"Bitte, sei vorsichtig!"

"Ja, ja, natürlich."

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie zum letzten Tatort. Es war ein Stadthaus in einer belebten Straße. Sie brauchten länger bis sie einen Parkplatz gefunden hatten und Mireille den Wagen eingeparkt hatte. Sie war angespannt. Ein Diener öffnete die Tür. Er führte sie in das Haus. Schon auf der Treppe konnte man die Blutflecken erkennen. Nachdem ein Diener die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte Mireille sofort das erste Mal geschossen. Dieser Mann blieb gleich am Eingang liegen. Mireille war die Treppe hochgestürmt und schoss zwei Dubletten auf die zwei Wachleute auf der Balustrade. Sie lief weiter über den Gang, zwei Türen öffneten sich. Sie schoss im Laufen das ganze Magazin. Am Ende des Ganges wechselte sie das Magazin. Sie rannte weiter die nächste Treppe hinauf und feuerte immer Dubletten durch die geschlossenen Türen. Vor der letzten Tür im 2. Stock wartete Kirika auf sie. Sie war über das Dach in das Haus eingedrungen. Mireille schnaufte einmal kräftig durch und dann öffneten sie gemeinsam die Doppeltür. Der Raum war leer. Mireille war geschockt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Alles war sorgfältig vorbereitet worden. Die Zielperson musste hier sein. Kirika schaute Mireille fragend an. Sie zuckte die Schultern und wollte gerade lossprechen, als Kirika ihre Augen schloss. Mireille hielt die Luft an. Kirika hob ihre Waffe und feuerte das ganze Magazin auf eine Stelle in der Bücherwand. Während sie nachlud, näherte sich Mireille der Stelle vorsichtig. Sie sah, wie sich ein Buch nach dem anderen blutrot färbte.

Mireille drehte sich nach Patrick um, der gerade wieder im Ermittlungsbericht las. Dann ging sie zu der offenen Wandtür und schaute dahinter. Es war ein kleines, schmales Versteck. Sie ging um den mächtigen Schreibtisch herum. Hier hatte der Wirtschaftsboss der Les Soldats gearbeitet.

Nachdem sich das Spiel mit den Cafes von gestern heute mit den Restaurants wiederholt hatte, wobei Mireille diesmal auch mitmischte, und dabei eine lange Mittagspause herausgesprungen war, kehrten sie gutgelaunt in die Polizeipräfektur zurück. Im Büro verteilte Patrick Soutard die nächsten Aufgaben. Jedes Mitglied des Teams sollte einen Fall vortragen. Den Fall der vollständigen Brandruine ließ er aus. Das Feuer hatte alle Spuren vernichtet. Mireille sollte über den zuletzt besuchten Tatort vortragen.

"Nette Falle," dachte sie bei sich. "Sie denken, ich erzähle mehr, als in ihrem Bericht steht. Dass sie sich da nur nicht täuschen."

Als Patrick Soutard dann noch losging, eine Filmkamera zu holen, um die Vorträge zu filmen, dachte Mireille gleich an einen Lügendetektortest. Als die erste Stressattacke vorüber war, gewannen Mireilles Killerinstinkte wieder die Oberhand. Sie wurde ruhig und lieferte einen Vortrag, der einem Schulbeispiel sehr nahe kam. Nur Patrick meinte danach zu ihr, sie wäre wie ferngesteuert gewesen. Gerade als sie nach Hause gehen wollten, kam überraschend der Präfekt zu ihnen und fragte nach dem Fortgang der Ermittlungen. Mireille lächelte und zeigte sich von ihrer freundlichsten Seite und verblüffte damit die anderen Mitglieder des Teams. So dauerte es nicht lange und der Präfekt entließ sie zufrieden in den Feuerabend.

Patrick Soutard saß auf seinem Sofa und schaute auf die Papiere , die ausgebreitet auf dem Couchtisch lagen. Daneben lag auch das Telefon, auf dem Zettel neben dem Telefon stand sie Alarmierungsnummer für das Sondereinsatzkommando. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über den Berichten gesessen und nach Hinweisen gesucht. er war schon ein bisschen verzweifelt. Irgendwo musste doch ein Hinweis versteckt sein, um eine Spur aufzunehmen. Dann hatte er eine Pause eingelegt und an Mireille Bouquet gedacht. Welch günstiges Schicksal hatte sie zusammengebracht. Er hatte sich schon immer ihre Bekanntschaft gewünscht. Er mochte sie und er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass aus ihrer Abneigung zu den Kollegen ihrer Abteilung zwar noch keine richtige Zuneigung zu ihm geworden war, aber er glaubte durchaus, dass sie ihn sympathisch fand. Die zwei Tage mit ihr hatte er richtig genossen. Im Cafe und im Restaurant hatten sie richtig angenehm miteinander geplaudert. "Es war so schön, diese Zeit mit ihr", dachte er bei sich und rekapitulierte jede Minute, die er mit Mireille zusammen war.

Und das Ergebnis war, dass er jetzt ziemlich ratlos und verzweifelt da saß, schon zweimal das Telefon in der Hand hatte und kurz davor war, das Sondereinsatzkommando zu alarmieren. Jedesmal schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und ein Kloß verschloss seinen Hals, so dass er nicht reden konnte. Er hatte nach Hinweisen gesucht, dass diese aber zu diesem Ergebnis führen würden, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er stand auf und wollte sich rasieren gehen. Die Sonne schien in sein Zimmer hinein und in einer halben Stunde musste er losfahren, wenn er pünktlich im Büro sein wollte. Auf dem Weg zum Bad hörte er die Türglocke. Reflexartig ohne Nachzudenken öffnete er die Wohnungstür. Vor der Tür stand die kleine japanische Frau, die bei Mireille wohnte. Mit einem freundlichem "Guten Morgen" bahnte sie sich an ihm vorbei den Weg in seine Wohnung. Er schaute ihr nach und als sie sich umdrehte und ihn anschaute und er ihren Blick sah, wurde es ihm bewusst, dass ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen war. Irgendwie war Patrick Soutard sehr froh darüber.

Mireille schaute einen Blick länger auf den leeren Schreibtisch gegenüber ihrem Büro. Dann zog sie ihren Mantel an und fuhr zum Friedhof. Es war ein kühler Tag und auf dem Friedhof schien die Temperatur noch ein paar Grade kälter zu sein. Mireille stand vor dem kleinen Grabstein. Der Geistliche hatte seine Rede beendet und kam zu ihnen und sprach zuerst ihr und dann dem Polizeipräfekten sein Beileid aus. Sonst war niemand anwesend.

Der Präfekt wandte sich ihr zu.

"Das ist in zweierlei Sicht ein überraschendes Ende. Als man mir empfohlen hatte, Inspektor Soutard auf diesen Fall anzusetzen, konnte ich zunächst nicht glauben, dass ein kleiner Inspektor aus der Abteilung fähig wäre, eine solche Mordserie aufzuklären. Sein Erfolg hat mich wirklich überrascht. Um so trauriger, dass er seinen Erfolg nicht genießen konnte. Der Mörder hat seinen Jäger getötet. Armer Soutard."

Und nach einer Weile fuhr er fort:

"Und er hat wirklich keinen Hinweis gegeben, wen er als Täter in Verdacht hatte?"

Mireille schüttelte nur den Kopf und der Präfekt verabschiedete sich und ging. Sie folgte ihm zum Ausgang des Friedhofes und setzte sich fröstelnd in ihr Auto.

Als niemand mehr in der Nähe des Grabes war, näherte sich Kirika und legte zwei rote Rosen auf den Grabstein. Dann eilte sie zu dem wartenden Auto. Sie umarmten sich und dabei entging Kirika der warme dankende Blick von Mireille. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte Kirika dies in der Umarmung sowieso fühlen.

Kirika lächelte ihn an und deutete auf die ausgebreiteten Papiere.

"Sind das die Untersuchungsberichte ihres aktuellen Falles?" fragte sie Patrick Soutard.

"Ja."

"Und haben sie auch schon einen Verdächtigen?" fragte sie mit Unschuldsmiene.

Patrick Soutard zögerte einen Moment, er erwog eine Lüge als Ablenkungsmanöver, aber dann resignierte er. Es war ihm egal.

"Mireille Bouquet ist die Täterin."

"Ohh", Kirika tat überrascht.

"Sie ist doch Polizistin, wie kommen sie denn auf sie als Verdächtige?"

Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis er die Antwort gab. Er wollte sehen, ob es die Japanerin wirklich interessierte oder ob sie ihn nur hinhalten wollte.

"Und?", fragte sie.

"Mireille wusste über die Tatorte alles ohne dass sie von mir die Ermittlungsberichte bekommen hatte. Man kann natürlich behaupten, dass sie sich hier in der Stadt gut auskennt, Man wird das nachprüfen. Wenn sie sich nicht gut auskennt, aber unzweifelhaft den Weg zu den Tatorten kannte, so ist das das erste Indiz."

Er fuhr fort.

"Mireille kannte auch die Zimmer, in denen der Mord geschah. Zum Beispiel hat die Villa von Madame de Villers etliche Zimmer, sie ist aber direkt in das Zimmer gegangen, in dem der Mord verübt wurde. Und auch an den anderen Tatorten wusste sie gut Bescheid. So wusste sie bei dem niedergebrannten Haus, dass dort nichts mehr zu finden war - okay, ein schwacher Beweis, aber es kommt noch besser. Das Treppenhaus im Haus des vierten Opfers war absolut finster und als ich das Licht angeschaltet hatte, stand sie bereits auf dem Treppenabsatz. Ohne zu stolpern war der Weg im Dunkeln nicht zu finden gewesen, wenn man das erste Mal in diesem Haus war. Ebenso im Stadthaus, wo der Tatort im zweiten Stock lag. Es interessierte sie kein anderes Zimmer als der Tatort selbst."

"Sie zeigte auch sonst kein Interesse bei der Untersuchung des Tathergangs. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass Mireille am ersten Tatort Unterstützung erhalten hatte..."

"Ohh, sie meinen, es waren gleich mehrere Täter?", fragte Kirika nach.

"Ja. Die Flugbahnen der Kugeln sprechen eine klare Sprache, vor allem, weil es sich um ein sitzendes und zwei stehende Opfer gehandelt hat. Da kann man das gut untersuchen. Im Haus von Madame de Villers schossen zwei Personen. Die beiden ersten Opfer wurden direkt nach dem Betreten des Raumes erschossen, dabei blieb die Schützin in aufrechter Haltung. Sie kannte das Opfer und erwartete keinen Widerstand. Dann kam aber das dritte Opfer in den Raum. Ich habe das nachgestellt. Die Zeit, sich umzudrehen und zu schiessen, war für die erste Schützin nicht gegeben, auch nicht mit einer Pistole in jeder Hand. Die zweite Täterin erledigte das dritte Opfer. Die Höhe der Flugbahn ist auch niedriger, eine kleinere Person hat geschossen."

Soutard räusperte sich kurz.

"Das vierte Opfer wurde auch von der zweiten Täterin erschossen. Hier wurde keine Kugel aus der ersten Waffe gefunden. Ein Täter mit zwei Waffen hätte immer mit beiden Waffen geschossen. Das sieht man auch beim fünften Opfer, hier finden sich auf dem Weg zum Opfer nur Kugeln aus der ersten Waffe, nur das Opfer selbst wurde mit der zweiten Waffe erschossen. Das unterstützt das Argument der Teambildung."

"Aber das sind doch nur Indizien?" warf Kirika ein.

"Und zuletzt hat sie in ihrem Vortrag zum fünften Tatort keinerlei eigene Eindrücke verarbeitet, obwohl sie am Tatort war. Es war der Versuch, ihre Anwesenheit dort zu verleugnen, aber genau das ist das Tüpfelchen auf dem i."

"Danke, dass sie mir ihre Argumente vorgetragen haben. Aber ich muss dem doch entgegenhalten, dass dies nur Annahmen sind, denn tatsächliche Beweisstücke wie Fingerabdrücke oder so etwas haben sie nicht erwähnt."

"Das ist richtig. Ich gehe davon aus, dass eine Hausdurchsuchung zu den Waffen oder zu dem Vorbereitungsmaterial für die Anschläge führt. Vielleicht wurde auch etwas von den Tatorten mitgenommen, das sich jetzt noch in der Wohnung befindet."

Kirika schaute eigentlich einer Hausdurchsuchung relativ gelassen entgegen. Die Waffen und die Munition waren gut versteckt. Aber was die gestohlenen Unterlagen betraf, die lagen mehr oder minder offen in der Wohnung. Das jagte ihr dann doch einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie musste es noch einmal versuchen, seine Überzeugung zu erschüttern.

"Sie sind sich so sicher. Warum haben sie Mireille nicht schon gestern Abend verhaftet. Was hat sie davon abgehalten?"

Da musste er lächeln.

"Ich hatte bis gestern Abend noch keine Verdächtigen. Erst als ich eine Pause eingelegt hatte und nur an Mireille gedacht habe, da fing ich an durchzublicken. Und plötzlich waren alle Puzzleteile geordnet und ich musste sie nur zusammensetzen. Da gehörte zum Beispiel auch unsere erste Begegnung dazu. Wo sonst sollte ich die zweite Täterin finden. Das ist sozusagen das letzte Glied in der Beweiskette, ohne das sind alle Argumente nur Annahmen."

Kirika nickte.

"Das ist ein riesiges Problem. Das hat mich nachts um den Schlaf gebracht. Das war nicht gut, dass wir uns getroffen haben."

Sie schaute ihn mit ihren warmen traurigen Augen an und griff in die Tasche ihrer Joggingjacke.

"Es gibt da noch ein großes Problem", setzte er an, während sie ihre Pistole zog. Sie ließ den Arm herunterbaumeln und hielt die Waffe so, dass die Mündung auf den Boden zeigte.

"Ich habe bereits das Sondereinsatzkommando alarmiert. Es wird in ein paar Minuten in Mireilles Wohnung auftauchen."

Kirikas Blick schien noch ein bisschen trauriger zu werden. Sie hob die Waffe und zielte.

"Sehen sie die Telefonnummer neben dem Telefon? Das ist die Nummer. Rufen sie an, sie werden sehen, nur ich kann sie aufhalten und Mireille noch retten."

"Nein," antwortete Kirika mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Glauben sie mir doch. Rufen sie an. Machen sie keinen Fehler. Es geht doch um Mireille."

"Nein." In ihrer Stimme war keine Unruhe zu vernehmen, kein Zweifel zu keiner Zeit.

Er senkte den Blick und seufzte: "Ich kann sie nicht überzeugen?"

"Nein," sagte Kirika leise, "Sie sind ein guter Polizist. Sie hätten sich vor dem Einsatzbefehl rasiert."

Er nickte und sie schoss.

Ende


End file.
